


And That Was Enough

by arborealstops



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Jed goes home.





	And That Was Enough

Abbey Bartlet gazed down at her husband's pale face. A layer of sweat coated his forehead, despite the cold feel of his skin. Abigail brushed a lock of hair off of his face, but he just laid there, still as a stone. The only indications Abbey had that he was even still alive, were the slight rise and fall of his chest, and his eyes, following her every move.

Unlike what Abigail had grown to expect, Jed's eyes were bright and focused. In them, she could see the all of the love he had in him, for her, for the girls, for Josh and CJ and Toby and everyone else who had worked for him. She could also see the pain, the pain he tried so hard to hide- the pain of being unable to move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried to. The pain of breathing and thinking, but not living.

What Abbey didn't see in her husband's eyes was fear. She knew that, had it been even just a few years earlier, he would have been terrified of what they both knew was coming. Had he still been in office, or had it been Matt Santos's first year, Jed would have been terrified of what would happen, terrified that "Bingo Bob" would be placed at the head of the country, or that the newly-elected Santos would have no one to come to if he needed advice- not that Jed was any good at that. She knew that just a few years ago, he would have been afraid that Leo would turn back to alcohol, or that Josh would become suicidal again, or that CJ would work herself to death. But now that the time had come, he wasn't afraid.

Her husband was strong, so Abbey tried to be that way for him, too. But it was hard. It was hard, watching him over the last couple of years. He'd been healthier than she could ever remember him being- he exercised, and ate salads, and even gave up alcohol. But the eight years in office had taken a toll on him. Abbey had been forced to watch helplessly as her husband lost the use of his left arm... then his leg... then his other leg, until it had turned into this: being supplied with water and nutrients through an IV, unable to speak or move. Even breathing pained him, and Abbey could tell, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Jed had been in the hospital for three days, but the doctors hadn't officially declared it until that morning- Jed would not recover from this. No matter how much it hurt her to admit it, Abbey knew that continuing Jed's life would lead to nothing but heartache and suffering from both of them, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to force him to endure even longer of this pain, and it tore her apart.

He was her life, her everything. From nearly the moment they had met, Jed and Abbey had been inseparable, and Abbey didn't know if she could survive without him.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, as time had gone on, Jed's mental abilities had not seemed to decrease. Up until the point where he literally, physically couldn't, Jed would argue and debate with Abbey, and Josh when he called; would shout obscenities at the "idiots" on the television; and would call his grandkids every weekend. It had helped him though, and it had helped Abbey hope. But it also meant that he understood when the doctor told them that Jed would never move again. It meant he understood when she had called their friends and family, and when she burst into tears on only the second call. It meant that Jed understood when she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, a soft goodbye.

But worst of all, she knew that he understood every word coming out of her mouth when she told the doctor "He has family coming, but once they've visited... we have to pull it."

Abigail watched through misty eyes as a trail of visitors filled the hospital room, and she was briefly grateful that the hospital had allowed them a bigger room. Many, many people streamed through the hospital room that day, from Lord John Marbury to the Prime Minister of Canada, yet only nine stayed. Josh, Donna, Charlie, Toby, Sam, CJ, Zoey, Ellie, and Liz. Abbey had offered to let Annabeth, Will, and Kate stay, but they had declined, not wanting to intrude, and Abbey knew Jed was grateful for that. Because no matter how much he loved them, he just wanted his family, and Abbey was willing to give him anything he wanted that day.

So, in the end, the hospital room was silent, save for the quiet beeping of the vitals monitors, when Josiah Bartlet's family said goodbye.

Josh broke down and cried, falling into Donna's arms, while she wept on his shoulder. CJ kissed Jed's forehead, and Charlie clutched his pocket Constitution in one hand and held a crying Zoey with the other. Ellie knelt by her father's head, and Liz grabbed his hand. Toby and Sam told stoically at the foot of the bed, but tears tracked bright streams down their faces. And right next to him, where she always belonged, Abbey gently held his hand.

As Jed's eyes moved around the room, the love pouring out was almost too much for them to take. It was as if it was tangible thing, hovering in the air- that so much love could come from one so broken was a miracle in itself. As he gazed at each and every one of them, he tried to convey what he felt- that he loved them, that he was sorry to have to go, and please don't cry, I don't want you sad.

But in the end, he was looking at his rock, his anchor, his wife. And she could see past the love and the pain. She saw that he was happy. Happy to go home. To not be in so much pain. To see Leo and Mrs. Landingham again.

And so, when the machines let out one long beep, and the love and light faded from her husband's eyes, Abigail did not regret it. A part of her broke, and she knew it would never be fixed again, but her husband was happy and with those he loved, and that was enough for her to carry on.


End file.
